


Of Rocketships & Creampuffs

by EternallyEC



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, Carmilla Spoilers, F/F, Jade and Tori watch Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: A nerd shows her reluctant girlfriend the first three seasons of Carmilla. (Full spoilers for the full web show, you've been warned.)
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Of Rocketships & Creampuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Correnteza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Correnteza/gifts).



> Hello, I am now official Hollstein trash after having finished The Carmilla Movie last night! I wrote this as a birthday gift and as a writing exercise. I've always loved the story _Titanium_ by dontyouwannadance (FF (dot) net), and I wanted to play around with this style. Short but sweet, please let me know what you think!

"I can't believe you talked me into watching this. I gave up vampires when they became mainstream." 

"Oh come on, it'll be fun and you know it!" 

"All I know is that you owe me for this. Pass me the popcorn." 

"Aww, they like each other!" 

"The new roommate is so obviously a vampire. How can this idiot not see it?" 

"Normal people don't see vampires everywhere they look." 

"Normal's overrated." 

"And hey! I love Laura!" 

"You would, you're both nerds." 

"...shut up." 

"I want that bat wing talisman." 

"That's so gross. Of course you would." 

"Don't judge me. I bet you'd wear it if I bought you one." 

"That'd be sweet and romantic and more than a little gross, but yes, I would." 

"Sap." 

"Are you... are you crying?" 

"What? No!" 

"You are. You're totally crying about Carmilla sacrificing herself for Laura." 

"Shut up." 

"You know, there are two more seasons of this. If you're that upset, we could go on to season two." 

"Fine, but only 'cause I don't have anything better to do." 

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." 

~

"Why can't this overly optimistic idiot just accept her girlfriend for who she is instead of breaking her heart? Fuck!"

"She's trying her best." 

"They just broke up and her response is to go on air and call her a monster. Repeatedly. What part of that is supposed to be 'her best' again?!" 

"It's not like Carmilla is perfect either!" 

"Of course not, but at least she's not expecting Laura to change for her!" 

"This is sounding kind of familiar, huh?" 

"Let's never talk about it and just keep watching instead." 

"Fine by me." 

~

"Are you freaking kidding me, Laura?! Carmilla trusted you because she still wants to protect you and you tell the Tall Gay? Oh yeah, there's no way that this won't come back to bite you in the ass." 

"Careful there, I'm starting to think you care about this show." 

"....shut up." 

~

"I CALLED IT!" 

"God, do you have to shout about it?" 

"Yes, because I called it and now everything's going to go to shit because the nerd couldn't keep her big mouth shut." 

"Oh, my god. Can you stop calling her 'the nerd'?" 

"Would you prefer 'idiot'? Because she's both. How someone so smart can be so unbelievably dumb--" 

"Whoa, okay, can we please just be nice about this? Please?" 

"Fine, but only because I was right and she's an idiot." 

"Oh, my god." 

~ 

"Well, I wasn't expecting that ending." 

"Should we grab dinner and watch season three?" 

"Why don't we order in so we don't have to wait instead?" 

"Oh, someone's really enjoying this, huh?" 

"I swear to god, if you don't shut up--" 

"What are you gonna do about it, _creampuff_?" 

"Oh no, no, no. I'm not the creampuff in this relationship, you are." 

"By whose standards, sweetheart?" 

"I swear to god--" 

"Cupcake?"

"AAARGH!" 

~

"This is gay." 

"It's about two women who love each other." 

"Your point being? That's gay, isn't it?"

"Just watch the show." 

~ 

"Damn, Laura likes to be watched, doesn't she? You two really are alike." 

"I can't believe you just said that, oh my god." 

"You're blushing because you know I'm right." 

"Shut up!" 

"Wanna get it on in front of a webcam next time?" 

"Please shut up." 

"I bet Cat would like to watch." 

"I will literally pay you to shut up and watch the show." 

~

"Hey, you know your hair looks like that after we have sex." 

"It does not!" 

"Hey! Give me back the popcorn!" 

"Not until you take that back." 

"Fine, fine, it doesn't look like that after we have sex." 

"Thank you. Here." 

"...but it does look like that after I fuck you senseless." 

"I SWEAR TO GOD!" 

~ 

"Are you crying again?" 

"She tried to save everyone and look what happened, of course I'm crying. How are you not?" 

"Laura gave her all because she believed in a better world, and Carmilla got her life back because of it. That's beautiful, isn't it?" 

"No, it's stupid! They're supposed to live happily ever after!" 

"I didn't know you were such a romantic." 

"I'm not! Shut up!" 

"Then why did you just start crying even harder when Laura woke up?" 

"I swear to god, I'm going to end you for not telling me that things worked out okay." 

"Oh, but what happened to, 'I don't want to watch a show about a lesbian vampire, I gave up on vampires'?" 

"Shut. Up."


End file.
